<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heaven help me, she's dangerous by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661384">heaven help me, she's dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, dramatic title but it's really just fluff I swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Slayer," Spike says, wandering into the room shirtless, "your boyfriend is staring out the window and brooding again."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Buffy Summers, Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angel/Spike/Buffy Summers (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heaven help me, she's dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>This is one of those awesome OT3s where every leg of the triangle has such a great &amp; unique dynamic. Hard to fit in such a short space, but I tried! I actually haven't finished either show but we're ignoring that part.<p>Title is from "Angels &amp; Demons" by Noah Reid, mostly for humorous purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Slayer," Spike says, wandering into the room shirtless, "your boyfriend is staring out the window and brooding again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy grimaces, applying the last coat of sparkly green polish to her toenails. She's not sure it's her color. "He's your boyfriend too, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't remind me." Spike flops onto the couch, putting his boots up on the table. He raises his voice. "Oi, Angel. D’you ever get tired of the angst routine? Go pour yourself a drink and snap out of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel appears in the doorway soundlessly, rolling his eyes at Spike before leaning towards Buffy for a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>